Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $7\dfrac{8}{20}-6\dfrac{1}{6} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {7} + {\dfrac{8}{20}} - {6} - {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {7} - {6} + {\dfrac{8}{20}} - {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{8}{20}} - {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 1 + {\dfrac{2}{5}} - {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{12}{30}-\dfrac{5}{30}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{7}{30}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{7}{30}$